


Slow Magic

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Mummy kink, Pacifiers, Watersports, Wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes having someone look after him like he's little. </p>
<p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Magic

Tour is long and hard, and very very close to being over. Which is great, because Louis is tired of trying to hide his night time pull-ups in the bin every morning, and he's even more tired of having to force himself not to wet himself during the days. He can do it, most of the time; a few dribbles of wee sometimes when he's not paying attention, but Harry had got him these little pads to go in his underwear for those kinds of accident. It's more that he just doesn't want to. He likes wetting himself. He likes accidents. He likes nappies, and wee-wees, and having someone look after him like he's little. 

And it's more than that. He used to masturbate all the time, but now he feels weird playing with himself. Even when they're not playing, he's lost interest in Harry fucking him, preferring to either have Harry come on him, or sometimes, let Louis suck Harry's prick like it's his baby bottle. He still wants to come just as much, but he wants Harry to look after him and touch him and make him spurt. It's just the way things are now.

Sometimes Harry shows him pictures of the things he's bought for Louis for when they're home. Pretty frilly dresses, and soft sleepsuits with animal prints for big boys who like being little. A new baby bottle, and new dummies, and replacement nappies and lots of teddy bears. Louis loves how their fur feels against his little prick. He likes spurting on them. There's a new grown-up baby bouncer too, that Harry can strap Louis into and that he can either bounce with his feet or use the vibration setting. 

"Like a proper baby," Louis whispers, curled up against Harry's chest. "Like you're my mummy."

"I am your mummy," Harry says. "You can call me that if you want to."

Louis nods. No one's around, so he slides his thumb into his mouth. "Mummy."

"That sounds nice, baby girl. Have you come today?"

Louis shakes his head. His little prick is already stiffening up. 

"Do you want Mummy to help you?"

The door's locked, they have an hour, and Louis has a fat little willy. He tucks his face in against Harry's neck. 

"Is that a yes, baby?"

Louis nods, even as he's sliding his thumb out of his mouth. He's not as little as all that. He just likes it even when he's just a little bit little. He kisses Harry's cheek, then the corner of his mouth. "Mummy," he says. "My mummy."

"Always," Harry tells him, sliding a hand inside Louis's jogging bottoms. He kisses Louis on the mouth, and Louis kisses him back. "Mummy's always here to touch you."

"Don't wanna touch anymore," Louis tells him. "Your job."

"My job," Harry agrees. Hes playing with Louis' willy.

"Wish I could nurse from you properly." He wishes his mummy had milk he could drink. Sometimes he craves it. 

"I know. I would if I could. First thing we'll do when we get home. Get you all bathed and in a big nappy and a sleepsuit, and you can have as many bottles as you'd like."

"Lots of accidents."

"Wee-wee all you need to, little one. Mummy will look after you."

"All I want, for ever. Will you still want to do this when we're old? I know you don't get to fuck me anymore."

"This is way better. I mean it."

"Changing my nappies, though."

"Having the best baby in the world. With the prettiest little willy. I get to look after you all the time. Look how pretty your willy is."

"It's little," Louis says. "My pretty little willy."

"Always hard, aren't you baby? And always pretty. Gonna look after you always, Lou."

"Can I be tiny when we get home, Mummy? Tiny and helpless?"

"Course. A tiny little baby. I've ordered some meal replacement drinks for you."

"Even more bottles."

"Didn't think you'd mind."

Louis doesn't mind at all. "Are we home soon, Mummy?"

"Few more days, baby, a few more days. Come on now, be a good little girl and spurt in Mummy's hand. That's right, darling. Show Mummy how much you can come."

Louis whimpers and spurts into Harry's hand. 

Mummy kisses him quiet.

\----

Harry is still Mummy when they get back home after tour is over, and he's still Mummy when Louis wets his knickers, curled up in Mummy's lap, his thumb in his mouth. They hadn't even made it upstairs for Louis' bathtime and his nappy.

"It's okay," Mummy says. "You're not a big girl at all, are you? Just a baby."

"Baby," Louis says, around his thumb. "Jus' a baby."

"You've been big for a very long time, haven't you, little one?"

Louis nods, snuggling a little closer. He doesn't feel embarrassed about his accident. Babies need nappies, not knickers. He's not a big boy. It's all floating away.

"Mummy's baby girl," Mummy tells him, touching his little willy. The knickers are so wet they're sticking to him. "Having a wee-wee with no nappy on. Think this means we need a big, thick nappy, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Mummy," Louis says. His willy is all stiff. Mummy's touching him. He likes that so much. 

"Just a little baby girl, aren't you? Not big at all."

He is just a little baby girl, that's right. He slides his thumb into his mouth and gives into it.

\----

Louis wets his nappy curled up in bed with his mummy later, all tucked up in his giraffe-print sleepsuit, his mittens ties up with pink ribbons, Mummy feeding him his bottle. He's still big enough that he has to remind himself that babies don't need to think about having accidents. 

Harry keeps on stroking Louis' tummy. "That's my good baby girl. Drinking up all your baby milk like a good little girl." It's not milk, it's a meal replacement drink, but Louis thinks of it as his baby milk. Soon his tummy will be soft again, all of his baby milk giving him a soft, round baby tummy, like he wants. All soft everywhere, apart from his little willy. "My pretty baby. Have you done a wee-wee?"

Louis sucks on his bottle, and doesn't answer. He's home, and he's with his mummy, and he can be as little as he needs to be, and he knows that he's loved. It's all he wants.

"Love you, Lou," Mummy tells him, and Louis snuggles closer and starts to wee-wee into his nappy. He's just a baby girl. Mummy rubs his tummy. "Good girl, baby. Good girl."

Louis closes his eyes and lets go.


End file.
